


ღℍ𝔼𝔸ℝ𝕋𝔹ℝ𝔼𝔸𝕂 𝔾𝕀ℝ𝕃 ღ ˜"*°•.˜"*°• |LEE MINHO| •°*"˜.•°*"˜

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: ღℍ𝔼𝔸ℝ𝕋𝔹ℝ𝔼𝔸𝕂 𝔾𝕀ℝ𝕃 ღ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First POV Third Person story, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Multi, POV Third Person, Sadness, actress, light humor, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝕳𝖔𝖑𝖉 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖙𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖆𝖞𝖑𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙""𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐣𝐨𝐛 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩"Eugenia Brown, is a famous actress. Lee Minho is the lead guitarist, in a famous band. When these two meet at an award show -- contracts happen, and fights break out.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Character(s)
Series: ღℍ𝔼𝔸ℝ𝕋𝔹ℝ𝔼𝔸𝕂 𝔾𝕀ℝ𝕃 ღ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890871





	1. 【ＣＨＡＲＡＣＴＥＲＳ】

**【ＣＨＡＲＡＣＴＥＲＳ】**

****

**Eugenia Brown (Played By India Eisley)**

**“Oh, great, I have to fake date this asshole?”**

****

**Lee Minho (Played By Himself)**

**“I’m the life of the party, I don’t know what you’re on about”**

****

**Han Jisung (Played By Himself)**

**“Welp, good luck with that”**

****

**Bang Chan (Played By Himself)**

**“She’s a sweet girl, and you’re an asshole, I don’t see why you wouldn’t get along”**

**Jung Jaehyun (Played By Himself)**

**“Ah good god, I’m blind! You guys are disgusting!”**

****

**Lee Felix (Played By Himself)**

**“They call me a five star Michelin”**

****

**Seo Changbin (Played By Himself)**

**“I’m the best manager there is, now piss off”**

****

**Hwang Hyunjin (Played By Himself)**

**“Who’d you piss off now?”**

****

**Yang Jeongin (Played By Himself)**

**“I’m cute right?”**

***ᴴᴱᴬᴿᵀᴮᴿᴱᴬᴷ ᴳᴵᴿᴸ***

**"𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐣𝐨𝐛 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩"**

**𝐄𝐮𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐚 𝐁𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬. 𝐋𝐞𝐞 𝐌𝐢𝐧𝐡𝐨 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭, 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝. 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰 -- 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐨𝐮𝐭.**

**"𝕳𝖔𝖑𝖉 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖙𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖆𝖞𝖑𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙"**

**©𝕌𝕎𝕌𝕊𝕌ℕ𝕊ℍ𝕀ℕ𝔼𝕄𝕀ℕℍ𝕆**

****


	2. 【ＰＬＡＹＬＩＳＴ】

**【ＰＬＡＹＬＩＳＴ】**

**1) Heartbreak Girl: 5SOS**

**"𝐻𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓉𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝒶𝓎𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉"**

**2) Out Of My Limit: 5SOS**

**"𝒴𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒶 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒷𝒾𝓉 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝓂𝒾𝓉"**

**3) Rejects: 5SOS**

**"𝒲𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝐼 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝑔𝓇𝑜𝓌 𝓊𝓅? 𝐼𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑒𝓃𝒹, 𝐼'𝓂 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝑔𝑜𝓃𝓃𝒶"**

**4) Social Causality: 5SOS**

**"𝒮𝑜 𝓈𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝐼'𝓂 𝓈𝓊𝓅𝓅𝑜𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒"**

**5) Mrs All American: 5SOS**

**"𝒩𝑜 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓂𝒾𝓈𝓉𝓇𝓎 𝓌𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒾𝓉 𝒸𝒶𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓃𝑜𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒"**

**6) Why Won't You Love Me: 5SOS**

**"𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝑔𝓇𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹 𝒹𝒾𝓈𝒶𝓅𝓅𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓈, 𝐼 𝒽𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓉𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓈. 𝐼 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝒸𝓀 𝓂𝓎 𝓅𝒽𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒻𝒶𝒸𝑒, 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓈 𝒾𝒻 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝒶𝓎, "𝒟𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎, 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝒷𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓁𝓎""**

**7) Empty Wallets: 5SOS**

**"𝒢𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝒾𝑔𝒽 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐼'𝓂 𝒽𝒾𝑔𝒽, 𝓈𝑜 𝓌𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝑒𝓎𝑒-𝓉𝑜-𝑒𝓎𝑒"**

**8) Over And Over: 5SOS**

**"𝐼'𝓁𝓁 𝒸𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓃𝒶𝓂𝑒, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝒻𝒶𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔, 𝓌𝑒'𝓇𝑒 𝒻𝒶𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔"**

**9) Hearts Upon Our Sleeve: 5SOS**

**"𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒'𝓈 𝒶 𝓅𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝓁𝓁 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓃𝑔𝑒"**

**10) Bad Dreams: 5SOS (Calum Hood)**

**"𝐼 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝓈𝑜 𝒹𝒶𝓂𝓃 𝓅𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓉𝒾𝒸 𝓂𝓎 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒹𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝒾𝓉"**

**11) Beside You: 5SOS**

**"𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓅𝒾𝑒𝒸𝑒𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝓊𝓈 𝒷𝑜𝓉𝒽, 𝓊𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝒸𝒾𝓉𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓎'𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓈 𝓌𝑒 𝒻𝒶𝒹𝑒 𝒾𝓃𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉"**

**12) Heartache On The Big Screen: 5SOS**

**"𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒶𝒾𝓃'𝓉 𝒶 𝓂𝑜𝓋𝒾𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝓈𝑒𝑒, 𝒶 𝓉𝓇𝒶𝑔𝒾𝒸 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓎, 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝑒. 𝒴𝑒𝓁𝓁 "𝒸𝓊𝓉", 𝓌𝑒'𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒾𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓈𝒸𝑒𝓃𝑒"**

**13) Jet Black Heart: 5SOS**

**"𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼'𝓂 𝒷𝓇𝑜𝓀𝑒𝓃, 𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒾𝓉. 𝒞𝒶𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓊𝓅 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝓂𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉, 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝒾𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒?"**

**14) Monster Among Men: 5SOS**

**"𝐼𝓉'𝓈 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒶𝒹𝓂𝒾𝓉, 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼'𝓂 𝒶𝓃 𝒶𝓈𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓁𝑒"**

**15) All I Need: 5SOS**

**"𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒻𝒶𝒸𝑒 𝐼 𝓀𝓃𝑒𝓌, 𝐼'𝒹 𝒹𝑜 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝓇𝓎 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊"**

**16) Wildflower: 5SOS**

**"𝒴𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝓂𝑒. 𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝑒. 𝒯𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒, 𝓂𝓎 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝒹𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇"**

**17) Valentine: 5SOS**

**"𝐼𝓉 𝒹𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓂𝒶𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇, 𝒷𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝒷𝒶𝓉𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝑜𝓇 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝓅𝒾𝑒. 𝐼𝓉 𝒹𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓂𝒶𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒶𝓈 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓈 𝐼 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓉𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉"**

**18) She's Kinda Hot: 5SOS**

**"𝑀𝓎 𝑔𝒾𝓇𝓁𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹'𝓈 𝒷𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓃' '𝒸𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝐼 𝒶𝓁𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝓈𝓁𝑒𝑒𝓅 𝒾𝓃"**

**19) Airplanes: 5SOS**

**"𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝑒𝓎𝑒𝓈, 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓈𝓂𝒾𝓁𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓊𝓅 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉, 𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉. 𝐸𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓃𝑒𝑜𝓃 𝓈𝒾𝑔𝓃𝓈 𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃𝓉 𝓊𝓅 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓈𝓀𝓎, 𝓈𝓀𝓎."**

**20) Fly Away: 5SOS**

**"𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓈𝓉𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒻𝒶𝒹𝑒 𝒶𝓌𝒶𝓎. 𝑅𝓊𝓃𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓌𝑒'𝓇𝑒 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀"**


	3. ①

**①**

**"𝐻𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓉𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝒶𝓎𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉"**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**Eugenia Brown is the life of the party. She is the newest hit sensation in the acting business for her role as Hannah Jacobs in the new hit Netflix show ‘Carelessly In Love’. Of course she had been in other roles before becoming popular in that show. There were little moments she had in the hit MTV show ‘Teen Wolf’ in it’s sixth and final season, also having a small role in the newest Spider-Man film, Far From Home. Eugenia always makes sure everyone is okay and comfortable with how she is acting out her parts, because she’s a perfectionist, what can I say? Eugenia actually didn’t expect for her to get so popular so quickly. Eugenia always wanted to be an actress when she was younger, because that is what her father was before he passed away before she was born. Watching his TV shows and movies was the only way she can actually get to know her father since he wasn’t there.**

**So being an actress, continuing what he father couldn’t do, feels like what Eugenia should do.**

**Eugenia, is actually nominated for two awards which are ‘Best New Rising Actress’ and ‘Best Actress’. She was very thrilled to be nominated for something as huge as that! She feels like she made her father proud by just being nominated.**

**♪♪♪**

**“Ah!! My baby Eugenia is nominated for an award! Ah!! I’m so excited!” Eugenia’s best friend Hyunjin yells dramatically -- he’s actually really cut out to be an actor, he’s really got the whole dramarama queen shit already. What can I say? It’s Hollywood.**

**“You seem more excited than I am Hyunjin.” Eugenia laughs as Eugenia’s makeup artist Renjun works on her hair and her makeup.**

**“Well, of course I’m excited, I watched you grow into this hit sensation.” Hyunjin says as he sat in one of the makeup chairs**

**“Yeah, so did my mom Hyunjin.” Eugenia scoffed with a small smile on her face**

**Eugenia and Hyunjin have been best friends ever since they were in diapers. Twenty years later they are still the best friends anyone can have.**

**“Alright, I’m done.” Renjun says as he puts down the makeup brush, and smiles at his perfect work.**

**Renjun has actually been friends with Eugenia since middle school and even though they went to different high schools they still remained friends, and when Eugenia heard that Renjun was gonna be an artist, she actually asked him if he could be her makeup artist and of course he said yes, because he has the hugest crush on Eugenia, and he would do just about everything for her.**

**“Wow, I look amazing. You did an amazing job once again, Huang Renjun.” Eugenia compliments Renjun’s amazing artwork that was put on her face, and Renjun got a little flustered**

**“T-thank y-you.” Renjun stuttered, and Hyunjin just snickered at Renjun’s reaction to Eugenia’s compliment (by the way, she gives him compliments every time he’s done and he gets flustered everytime!)**

**Hyunjin, really thinks there is something going on between Eugenia and Renjun, but ever since Eugenia got dumped a couple of years ago, she is not ready to get back into a relationship especially not when her career is getting so busy and successful, she’s not ready. And if she was ready, she just doesn’t have time to be in a relationship right now.**

**Hyunjin, knows that Renjun has the fattest crush on Eugenia, because it shows in his face, tone of voice, body language, and the things that he does for her. Hyunjin thinks Renjun is *cough* whipped * cough*, but you didn’t hear it from him.**

**“Okay, party people, let’s get it going, we gotta be at the red carpet in twenty mintues.” Seo Changbin, Eugenia’s manager, says to Eugenia**

**Changbin is a very strict manager, and it makes Eugenia want to gouge his eyes out, and he can be your enemy, but sometimes he can be your best friend. If you’re going through stuff, he’ll be there. And if you get into a scandal, he will be on your ass, trying to fix it.**

**Even though sometimes Eugenia wants to murder him in sleep, there is no way she would want to trade him for anyone else.**

**“Alright, let’s do this.” Eugenia says with a small smile on her face, and Changbin nodded and her and Hyunjin walked out with Changbin following them, leaving the frowning make up artist by himself**

**“I wish you can see how I feel about you.” Renjun muttered and sighed**

**♪♪♪**

**Meanwhile with Lee Minho, his band members are just waiting around for him to come out from his room -- since they were supposed to be at the award ceremony since they were performing, and of course their lead singer wasn’t ready yet.**

**“Minho, hurry your ass, or we’re gonna be late!” Jisung yelled**

**“If he's not out in like two minutes, I’m gonna go in there myself and drag him out of bed.” Jaehyun snapped**

**“Well, you’re not gonna have to do that, because I’m right here.” Minho says, with drink in his hand**

**When his members looked at him, he was half naked, and inside his room, he can see a girl putting her clothes back on, and all three of them glared at their leader**

**“What?” Minho asked confused as to why his band members were giving him dirty looks**

**“What? What? Okay, Minho, we have to be at the awards ceremony for our performance, and we’re nearly late because you had to fuck someone the night before?” Jaehyun asked irritated at his fellow band member**

**“Ugh~ I’m sorry.” Minho used his half ass apology as he finished his drink in one gulp “Alright, well I’m here now, I’m gonna get dressed, and I’ll be out in ten minutes.” Minho says, giving his whiskey glass to the youngest member in the band Yang Jeongin, and he walked back inside his room.**

**When that door closed, Jisung groaned, taking the class away from Jeongin and placing it down on the table**

**“I swear, he needs to get his act together, or all three of us are out.” Jisung says and he walked off, his members following him**

**The band’s manager Bang Chan came walking in all pissed off, looking at the three members while they were waiting for their leader “What the hell is going on? Where the hell is Minho?” Chan asked the members**

**“He had someone with him and he overslept but he’s getting ready now.” Jeongin answered oh so innocently**

**Chan groaned while putting his hand on his face “Alright, just tell him to hurry up, because we leave in five minutes.” Chan told the three and they nodded before Chan walked off**

**The members don't think they could remember when the last time where Minho was actually ready before they were -- hell even though they have been a band for only a year and a half, it sure seems like longer.**

**“Alright, ladies, let’s do this.” Minho says, with a wide smile, as he came down the hall to his band members who were just not having it**

**♪♪♪**

**Eugenia was now on the red carpet, paparazzi taking a few pictures, she took some pictures with her fans, signed stuff for them, and she was all around just very happy that she can make people happy with her very humble personality. Remember, that she was fresh out of high school, when she got her first acting role, so being so young and so popular already will always make her feel humble and down to earth, because it was only a couple of years ago, where she was a normal teenager.**

**As Eugenia was walking over to the building where the award ceremony will be held, she being the clumsy person she is, tripped on something and was about to fall, until she felt herself being caught, and when she looked up, she could see this guy just holding her up, looking down at her. As she got a good look at the guy, she realized it was Lee Minho from her mother's favorite band H.E.A.R.T.**

**They were like a mixture between rock and pop at the same time, but it was mostly rock, and all their music tells a story, in each song the story continues from the last. Eugenia didn’t actually like the music to be honest. She wasn’t a fan of rock. Also she wasn’t a fan of Minho. She hated his ego. She hated how cocky he was. She didn’t like those types of people.**

**“Can you let me go?” Eugenia asked and Minho pulled her back up**

**The sound of cameras clicking and flashes caught Eugenia’s attention, and she looked over to see fans taking photos and paparazzi.**

**_Oh great_ ** **Eugenia thought**

**This is not how she wanted to spend this amazing evening. Not at all. Not one bit.**

**“I guess they love us.” Minho says with a cocky smile on his face and Eugenia scoffed**

**“Oh eat it asswipe.” Eugenia snapped and walked off from the lead guitarist, leaving him shocked and actually impressed at how such a sweet girl can say stuff like that.**

**♪♪♪**

**Eugenia actually ended up winning both awards she was nominated for, but didn't expect it though. She didn’t expect to win. Being nominated was enough for her. But she was glad that she has people who love her and support her.**

**What Eugenia also didn’t expect is H.E.A.R.T to be performing at the awards show that exact evening. Hell, she didn’t even know who was performing. She’s not exactly observant.**

**“There's my little best actress.” Eugenia’s mom says excitedly and Eugenia just laughs at her mother**

**Eugenia’s mother has been with her this entire time, she’s the one that was giving her the movies that her father has been in. She was the one that is helping her out the most.**

**Her mother is like her rock. She’s always there when she needs her the most.**

**“Yeah, thank you, but my mom I’m honestly so freaking tired.” Eugenia says as she yawns and her mother understands, Eugenia had a long today.**

**“Alright. Well goodnight.” Eugenia’s mother says as Eugenia walks up the stairs into her bedroom.**

**Usually Eugenia would be pretty happy about getting a good night's rest, but right now all she kept thinking about is what happened at the red carpet, with Minho.**

**Why did he help her?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!!**

**Omg it’s been a literal year since I wrote just a Minho story and I’ve missed it to be honest, so yeah going back to Minho stories for a while.**

**This is going to be the longest series I’ve ever written so I hope it all goes well hehe!!**

**Okayyy so I’ve started my senior year online and I’m almost done for the day and tbh I’m actually liking it!!**

**Okay this story will involve:Heavy heavy heavy angst, light fluff, contract relationships, panic attacks, anxiety, and just a whole bunch of sadness and fighting!**

***I will put a warning if there is a scene that is too triggering or if it’s too mature***

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. ②

**②**

**"𝒴𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒶 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒷𝒾𝓉 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝓂𝒾𝓉"**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**Eugenia woke up to her phone ringing, and she groaned at the loud ringtone that was ringing at a quarter after 8 in the morning.She also saw that Hyunjin was calling her, so she groaned even louder --** **_why in the hell is calling me?_ ** **She thought**

**Nevertheless she answered the call**

**“What?” the first thing she says as she answered the phone**

**“Girl! You’re all over the media, about you being dipped by some guy named Lee Minho --” Hyunjin started to say but Eugenia cut him off**

**“What?!” She exclaimed as she got out of her bed, and made her way over to her laptop**

**“Yeah, the newsline is saying ‘’Carelessly In Love' actress, Eugenia Brown and ‘H.E.A.R.T’s lead guitarist’ Lee Minho in a relationship?’ And shit like that. Gina, I didn’t know you were dating Lee Minho.” Hyunjin says to Eugenia as she looked up her name on Google, and sure enough there were articles about the pictures of what happened the night before**

**“Uh, that’s because I’m not. I don’t even like the guy.” She says as she reads through one of the articles, scoffing at what the articles said**

**“This is like utter bullshit. Just because he helped me from not falling on my ass, that means we’re in a relationship?” Eugenia asked irritated as she scrolled down**

**“Apparently. Also it’s all over Instagram and your fans and Minho’s fans are going crazy.” Hyunjin told Eugenia, and Eugenia cringed at the thought of what the fans were saying.**

**Eugenia knows that H.E.A.R.T has some really dedicated fans, and most of them were really sweet, but some of them are just absolutely bat shit crazy! Like some of them sounded insane! Now, she is not calling her mother insane, because her mother is one of the sweetest people ever. But oh my god, Eugenia, just can’t imagine what they were saying.**

**Probably like**

**Get away from Minho, you ugly bitch**

**Or**

**Why would Minho date that untallented slut?**

**Or**

**Ew whore, get away from my Minho**

**Or some shit like that.**

**“I really don’t want to know what the fans are saying.” Eugenia says as she closed the article out, and just closed all the windows on her computer, seeing her background which was a picture of Renjun and Hyunjin, and pulling up her Spotify app, putting on some random music, an ad starting playing promoting H.E.A.RT.’s new album, which caused Eugenia to groan**

**“Are you kidding me?” Eugenia asked irritated as she muted the ad**

**“It sounds like you’re irritated so I’m just gonna go.” Hyunjin says and hung up the phone, and Eugenia groaned**

**“Great.” Eugenia whispered, as she unmuted her laptop as the ad ended and when the song started playing, it was one of H.E.A.R.T’s songs and she put her hands over her face and just groaned**

**“OH MY GOD!” She screamed**

**She really didn’t want to skip, so she just let the song play out, she was actually liking the song. She especially liked the bassist’s voice -- Jisung wasn’t it?**

**She may not like the band, but since her mother has made her get to know the members, and listened to their songs, she knows who's who.**

**As the song was over, it started to play another song, that came from Halsey, which she was happy about. As she was jamming out to the song (which was 3am by the way) her phone started ringing, which made her groan softly.**

**Eugenia picked her phone up, and saw that Changbin was calling,** **_what does he want?_ ** **Eugenia thought But she answered it anyway, because she doesn’t want to feel his wrath**

**“Hello?” Eugenia asked**

**“Eugenia, it’s Changbin, your driver is outside, so get dressed because we’re going somewhere. And you will meet me there.” That’s all what Changbin said before he hung up the phone, which made Eugenia confused**

**_Go? Go where?_ ** **Eugenia thought**

**Eugenia, got up from her computer chair, and walked over to her dresser, and just pulled out a random casual outfit.**

**When Eugenia was done getting ready, she grabbed her phone, and ran down the stairs and out of her house, and she saw her driver who was Yoo Kihyun. Kihyun was busy on his phone and he looked like he was playing a game, from how concentrated he was.**

**“Umm, Kihyun?” Eugenia called which caused Kihyun to jump and throw his phone up in the air, and he nearly dropped it, if it weren’t for Eugenia’s quick spider like reflexes.**

**“I really hate it when you do that.” Kihyun complained**

**“Sorry, mister grumpy. But, where is this place Changbin said you were taking me too?” Eugenia asked her driver as she got in the backseat of the car**

**“Sorry, Eugenia, can’t tell you that.” Kihyun told the actress as he himself got in the car as well**

**Hmm, Changbin said he’ll meet Eugenia there, so where is there?**

**♪♪♪**

**Precisely thirty minutes later, Kihyun had stopped the car, at like a big building -- kind of like a record company.** **_Why in the hell would Changbin meet me here?_ ** **Eugenia thought to herself as she got out of the car, where she could see her manger just standing there waiting for her**

**“Changbin, what’s this about?” Eugenia asked her manager as she made her way over to him**

**“Simple. We’re gonna be doing some business with some people.” Changbin says which confused Eugenia even more**

**“Business? Business with who? And why does it involve me?” Eugenia asked him as they began to make their way through the building, passing by security guards, since whoever managed this company knew they were coming**

**“It just does. I can’t say too much, or you won’t do it.” Changbin simply told her and she furrowed her eyebrows at that statement**

**_What in the hell does that mean,_ ** **She thought**

**The two made it to this room, where they walked in to see a guy and Eugenia’s least favorite person in the entire world. Lee Minho.**

**“Oh no way in hell, is this happening.” Eugenia tried to escape but Changbin pushed her back in the room, and closed the door**

**“What is the meaning of this?” Eugenia asked as she sat down in a chair that was far far far away from Minho.**

**Being ignored, one of the guy’s cleared his throat and put on a smile to try and lighten up the mood a little bit**

**“Alright, hi Eugenia. My name is Bang Chan, and I’m the manager for the band H.E.A.R.T. and due to the articles that are being published from the red carpet event that happened last night, we want to make a deal with you.” Chan explained and Eugenia was interested on what she had to do**

**“Okay . . . what do I have to do?” Eugenia asked, and Chan put down bunch of papers in front of her, and she looked at the top and it said ‘RELATIONSHIP CONTRACT’**

**_What the hell is this,_ ** **Eugenia thought**

**“What is this?” Eugenia asked**

**“It’s a contract. More specifically a relationship contract, basically saying that you will be dating Minho through this contract.” Chan says and Eugenia widened her eyes and so did Minho**

**“What?!”**

**“Uh uh, no way in hell!” Both Eugenia and Minho yelled at the same time, basically not happy about the idea of having this contract placed in front of them.**

**“I know you guys are not happy about this, to be honest, I’m not a fan of this idea, but guys, fans believe you guys have great chemistry, and people have been wondering if you guys were secretly dating. So, we -- being me and Changbin, decided to come out about it, and said you two were dating, and dating for about six months.” Chan explains and Minho scoffed**

**“Like anyone would ever believe that.” Minho says**

**“Yeah, the egomaniac has a point.” Eugenia says agreeing with Minho, who sent a glare at her, for the name she called him**

**“Please, people will believe anything they see on the internet.” Changbin says, and that is true. People will believe anything they see off the internet. So maybe this will work out.Hopefully.**

**“Okay, how long do I have to be his fake girlfriend?” Eugenia asked with a disgusted tone in her voice**

**“And how long do I have to be her fake boyfriend?” Minho asked in the same tone of voice**

**“The contract will last for about a year, and if you want to break it early, you can and we’ll just say that you guys have broken up.” Chan says to the two who were obviously not happy about this situation**

**“Alright.” Eugenia says**

**“Fine.” Minho said as well, and the paper was slid over to Eugenia with a pen on the paper, and she signed her name on the contract and she slid the paper and pen over to Minho, and he signed the document, obviously not liking it.**

**“Alright. Enjoy a year together.” Chan says and he walked out with Changbin following and Eugenia sighed**

**“I’m not gonna enjoy this year.” Minho says to her**

**“Oh, right back at you.” Eugenia says and stood up and walked out of the room**

**_This is not how I wanted to spend this,_ ** **Eugenia thought**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Sorry for not updating, I’ve been busy with online school and yeah**

**So I plan to have a couple chapters up tomorrow and Friday!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. ③

**③**

**"𝒲𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝐼 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝑔𝓇𝑜𝓌 𝓊𝓅? 𝐼𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑒𝓃𝒹, 𝐼'𝓂 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝑔𝑜𝓃𝓃𝒶"**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**How will Eugenia even tell her mother that she’s dating Minho? Hell, she knows that Eugenia doesn’t even like him. How in the hell will she explain this? Eugenia is not the type to keep stuff from her mother, no matter how big or serious it is, she always tells her mother. So, her mother is actually gonna be surprised once she reads that her daughter has supposedly been dating the one person she can’t stand for like six months.**

**Right now, the band -- more just likely Minho -- has been invited to this interview show, where of course he was gonna get interviewed, and where of course, people are gonna ask about the relationship -- well fake relationship. And of course Eugenia had to be there for the sake of “moral support”**

**“Yeah, moral support my ass.” Eugenia mumbled as she watched the interview from backstage and she was just laughing silently, of how people can fall into this bullshit.**

**“So, yesterday your manager released a statement that you, Minho, are in a relationship with the actress Eugenia Brown?” The interviewer says and Eugenia watches how Minho puts on this act and puts on this smile on his face, and to be honest she was shocked at how pretty his smile was.**

**“Uh, yeah. I’m pretty happy about it, because me and Eugenia were hoping we can put our relationship out there for like a while.” Minho says and Eugenia rolled her eyes**

**“Well, we hope to see more stuff from you guys.” The interviewer says and Minho nodded**

**“Yeah, same here. I just love Eugenia a lot. She’s my whole world. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever met in my life.” Minho says and Eugenia widened her eyes at what Minho said about her**

**Even though it was fake and all just an act, Eugenia felt herself get a little flustered at what he said. But then she just remembered . . . oh just an act.**

**“Well that’s great to hear. I’m pretty sure Eugenia feels the same way.” The interviewer says and Eugenia just scoffed and shook her head**

**“Not in a million years.” Eugenia says as she walks off from the TV and over to where the snacks were because she was honestly not having it at his very moment.**

**“Your boyfriend sure has some sweet stuff to say about you.” A guy told Eugenia as she was taking a bite of a danish, and that guy totally caught her off guard, which caused her to nearly choke on the tasty treat**

**“Um . . . heh, yeah, Minho is a sap haha, he’s just so affectionate.” Eugenia says, slightly embarrassed that she nearly choked on her food, because she got scared.**

**Eugenia could totally pull this off, because ahem actress, duh. She just doesn’t think that Minho can keep this up for very long.**

**“Yeah, the way he was talking about you, sounds like he’s a very affectionate guy.” The guy says as he walked off and Eugenia strained a smile on her face**

**“Yep, so affectionate.” Eugenia said through her teeth as she watched the guy walk off from her**

**When the interview was over, Eugenia could only groan in relief, because that means she gets to go home and just sleep! She’s been up since like five in the morning, just freaking out about what happened the day before.**

**“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Minho says grabbing a hold of Eugenia’s arm, and began to drag her out of the building, almost making Eugenia drop her danish in the process**

**“Can you be more gentle? Like I’m a woman not an object.” Eugenia says ripping her arm out of his grip and she continued to walk on her own**

**“I still find this very stupid and I don’t think it’s going to work.” Minho says to Eugeni as they walk past people, and Minho had to hold her hand as they passed people to make it believable and to be honest, it made Eugenia feel a little elated and feel mostly flustered.**

**But remember, it’s all an act. He really doesn’t feel this way for you.**

**“Well, they seem to be believing it so far.” Eugenia says as she shook her hand out of Minho’s and continued to eat the rest of her danish**

**While Minho was basically watching Eugenia eat her danish, and he was just wondering how in the hell did he get signed up in this? And why in the hell does he keep staring at Eugenia? Eugenia had some of the danish on her face, and Minho was trying to figure out a way to help get some of the food off her face, without being so cliche and wiping it off for her, but who doesn’t love a cliche?** **  
** **Minho turned Eugenia to face him, and let me tell you, she was majorly confused on what the hell was happening. Minho literally had to man himself up, just to wipe the piece of food that was at the corner of Eugenia's lip.**

**When Minho wiped the food off her lip, Eugenia got flustered, and she turned her head to her manager and Minho’s manger, so she pushed him back away from her, and speed walked over to her manager**

**“Oh, it seems like you two are getting along.” Changbin says to Eugenia in a teasing manner**

**“Shut up.” Eugenia snapped as she got inside her driver's car.**

**While Eugenia’s driver drove off, Minho walked over to his manager who was busy laughing his ass off at him.**

**“Ha-ha, shut up.” Minho laughed sarcastically, and he got inside the car that Chan drives the band members with.**

**“I thought it was pretty funny.” Chan says as he got inside the car**

**“Chan, I don't see the point of doing this. She hates me and I don’t really like her that much. So we’re never gonna get along.” Minho told his manager who just sighed**

**“Hmm, I don’t get what’s so bad. She’s a sweet girl, and you’re an asshole, I don’t see why you wouldn’t get along.” Chan told Minho, who just crossed his arms and pouted**

**“Thanks for that.” Minho muttered under his breath**

**He just doesn’t get why he had to be the one to get mixed up in all of this.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**Little bit shorter but ya know!!**

**I’m waiting for my third period class to start up so I decided to just finish this chapter**

**Alright so could Eugenia be having feelings for Minho and vice versa?**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. ④

**④**

**"𝒮𝑜 𝓈𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝐼'𝓂 𝓈𝓊𝓅𝓅𝑜𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒"**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**Eugenia sighed as she was scrolling through her Instagram, and she got a buttload of comments -- and I mean a buttload of comments -- about her and Minho.**

**She doesn’t know what to do. It’s been a few days and she already wants to break it off. But she won’t. She doesn’t want to disappoint her fans. Her fans really love her and Minho, so much that they’re making edits, and fanart, and going as far as fanfictions.**

**She thought it was cute, but the thought of her actually being together with Minho actually made her sick. Hell, when she got back from the interview Minho had, her mother was bouncing up and down freaking out about her daughter dating a member of one her favorite bands.**

**It just didn’t make sense. Why does Hollywood get so worked up about relationships? Why? Just why? Relationships in Hollywood never last because people get so into the relationship and try to get into their life.**

**That’s one of the reasons why Eugenia doesn’t like Hollywood.**

**♪♪♪**

**Eugenia was busy on set for ‘Carelessly In Love’ and they were starting to film the season premier, after the last season ended on a cliffhanger with her character finding out what happened to her love interest who was played by Mark Lee - and she actually has the hugest crush on him -and I know that season premiers are supposed to be filmed right after if there is a cliffhanger, but they actually didn’t know the series would get renewed for a new season, so the scriptwriters have writing two days after the series got renewed for a second season in only a week of it being on the air. Carelessly In Love is the fastest show to get a second season while only being on the air for only a week.**

**“Hey, Gina.” Eugenia heard a voice call her**

**And speak of the devil! It was Mark! Eugenia felt herself get flushed as she stood straight up, wanting to look presentable in front of him, even though she kind of already was.**

**“H-hey, Mark.” Eugenia stuttered, cursing in her head that she stuttered in front of him**

**“So how are you on this fine day? I heard you won two of the nominated awards, I’m so proud of you.” Mark rambled and it made Eugenia get a little flustered and she smiled and nodded**

**“Yeah. But, I’m doing good and I’m so happy to be getting back to work --” Eugenia got cut off by a staff member raising their voice**

**“Hey, you’re not allowed to be here!” The staff guy yelled and the person the guy was yelling at really wanted to make Eugenia rip her hair out of her head.**

**_What the hell is he doing here?_ ** **Eugenia cursed in her head**

**“I’m sorry, but I just want to see my girlfriend.” Minho says walking past the guy, and walks on over to Eugenia, who had to put on the fakest smile she can pull, while inside, she is FUMING with anger!**

**“Oh . . . I totally forgot you were in a relationship.” Mark says and Eugenia sighed sadly**

**“Yeah, I know I’m sorry I kept this a secret for so long, but me and Minho weren’t ready to put our relationship out there.” Eugenia says, and she literally had to say that without throwing up in her mouth**

**“Yeah, but luckily that we’ve finally decided to come out about it.” Minho says with this cocky ass smile on his face, as he put his arm around Eugenia, which made Eugenia tense up a little bit**

**“I bet.” Mark says awkwardly and he cleared his throat**

**“Well, I’m gonna get into hair and makeup. I’ll uhh see you later Gina.” Mark said and he walked off from the fake couple, and when Mark was fully away from the two, Minho groaned and released his arm from Eugenia**

**“I hate you.” Eugenia says to Minho and Minho chuckled**

**“Well, peachy, because I hate you too.” Minho says to her sarcastically and Eugenia rolled her eyes**

**“What are you even doing here? And better yet, how in the hell did you know where the set was?” Eugenia asked Minho, as she walked over to the platter of food**

**“Well, Changbin told me, and he said that I should watch you, because he says you have a not so subtle crush on that guy I had just talked to. Who is that anyway? Camera director? Sound manager? Writer?” Minho asked and Eugenia looked at Minho with this look of stupidity**

**“He’s my costar you idiot. He plays my love interest in the show. If you ever watched the show, you’ll find out.” Eugenia told Minho as she took a mint-choco cookie**

**“I don’t do rom-coms.” Minho says and Eugenia scoffed**

**“Well, you could always leave.” Eugenia says getting annoyed with the boy right in front of her**

**“Fine. I will. But first you have to give me a kiss before I leave.” Minho says getting more cocky, and that caused Eugenia to look at Minho with wide doe eyes**

**“You got to be out of your mind. Get the hell out of here.” Eugenia snapped and Minho chuckled, and went to walk off of the set, but he stopped and he side eyed Eugenia as she was eating the mint-choco cookie, and Minho smirked, and he sped walked over to her, and he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, and that caused Eugenia to freeze up, as Minho ran off from the set, leaving Eugenia defenseless, and just shook.**

**_What the hell was that?_ ** **Both Eugenia and Minho thought**

**And both Eugenia and Minho were both feeling something in their stomachs, and in their hearts, as they both kept thinking about the cheek kiss**

**:TBC:**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I’ve been so busy with online school, but it’s a three day weekend and I’m happy to put out a lot of updates for you guys!!!**

**I’m also planning on making two more Minho stories (aren’t connected at all to this series haha these are just stories) and I know what you are thinking, Raelee, for the love of god, stop making stories!!**

**I’m sorry, when you’re so creative like I am, ideas just flow out of you, like a river!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
